


Advent Calendar

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Series: Chris Evans Imagines [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, chris evans - Freeform, imagine, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: A selection of Chris Evans Imagines





	Advent Calendar

Imagine you and Chris have made each other handmade, unique, advent calendars. Behind each pocket was little gifts and handwritten memories of your time together. Throughout the 25 days, you laughed and joked as you reminisced back on your loving relationship.


End file.
